warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Long Shadows/Archive 1
The Cover Who is the character on the front cover?FireWolf787 02:09, 26 May 2008 (UTC) : It's unknown as of yet, but personally, I think it's Tawnypelt, and the cats below her are Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:24, 26 May 2008 (UTC) It could be Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw below and as for the main focus I think it looks to masculine to be Tawnypelt. Maybe it's a new addition to the story? ^^;--Icewing 17:54, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Sol is the cat.--JayfeatherSheikah 21:29, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Sol. ;] Sol, look at his description. (I think he's ugly!) -- Sandleaf Yes, it is Sol, and I think he looks scary, like he's ready to kill.--Mosspath of 13:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Importance? Will this book be a very important one, do you think???? --ThunderClan14 01:32, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, so far, every book has been an important one (except for SotC), so I'm sure it will be. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 01:57, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Release Date When i went to barnes and nobles, i found that the release date was december 1, 2008. i found it on the computers there. FireWolf787 21:39, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *Really? I had heard that it would be November 25, 2008, but I could be wrong. --Rainpaw[[User talk:Rainpaw|'(talk!)']] 21:41, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *Well im suprised its that early, i mean, thats like 2 books in 3 months. FireWolf787 21:54, 14 June 2008 (UTC) It's November 25, 2008. -Rainpool Sorry; I know this has nothing to do with it, but does anyone know when the release dat for book 6 is? -- Sandleaf Brightspirit, Braveheat, and Shiningheart? I read that Brightspirit and her family will make an appearance in Warriors in 2009? But I've also read they would in this book? But for 2009, I got that from www.wandsandworlds.com. Which one should we go with?--Shim 19:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) : Vicky said Long Shadows one time. Read the forum post titled BrightSpirit. Uh Something tells me that this is gonna be epic.I think it's probably gonna be the best of the PO3 too. I think I know who is responable about the "murder in the heart of thunderClan".--JayfeatherSheikah 21:18, 8 September 2008 (UTC) The cat who betrayed Brambleclaw in Sunset might come to kill Brambleclaw, so I think Spiderleg or Ashfur will be the murderer, and Brambleclaw will be murdered. FireWolf 00:00, 9 October 2008 (UTC) We don't know for sure who killed Ashfur Who ever wrote this article seems quite certain that Squirrelflight killed Ashfur. While their are clues that lead us to that conclusion it is not the only answer. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze could also have done it. Who ever it was they were a powerful warrior, to take Ashfur out with one stroke. There is no mention of any other injuries at all on Ashfur. Lionblaze could have easily done it. Squirrelflight was not at full strength and Hollyleaf is not a powerful fighter. Come to think of it, could even Lionblaze have done it alone? I'm waiting in anticipation for the resolution of this one! I think it was Lionblaze-but not sure. It might of been Squirrelflight, but who knows with Warriors? -Warrior♥ I wrote the end of the article's ending(which is gone,but this is a good topic),the part you're criticizing.My reasons for the final lines: 1. Squirrelflight fell into a stream,and Ashfur was found dead-in a stream. However the streams are different-perhaps so Squirrelflight can point the blame elsewhere. 2. Both Squirrelflight and Ashfur are missing at the time the cats to go to the Gathering left, but Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are among them. 3. Squirrelflight is nervous when Firestar announces Ashfur's death to Thunderclan-especially when he mentions a cat in Thunderclan most likely did it. 4. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf know nothing abot Ashfur's murder until they find his deceased body. 5. Your "1 wound on Ashfur=Lionbaze dunnit" is incorrect because most wounds to the neck or throat(That's where the claw marks are) are one-hit kills(It says it in Secrets of the Clans)-It's how Darkstripe,Scourge,Tigerstar(+the chest gash)-and maybe Ashfur-died. 6.Leafpool may not have checked all of Ashfur's bodyit didn't say that in LS,,so she may have missed a wound. I can understand your ideas,but I do believe they're incorrect.The evidence mostly points to Squirrelflight,even though she is extremely weakened.She may have caught Ashfur by surprise,or something else.But all the evidence just points her way. So I hope that clears that up. I can accept your beliefs, but I just wanted to show you mine. PLUS: One thing you all don't get is this, the books are written from their Point of view, so I'm pretty sure they would be thinking about killing him. None of the three think about it, so it wasn't Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, or Jayfeather. It wasn't Sol because ((SPOILER)) In Sunrise Jayfeather gets a dream that Sol didn't kill Ashfur.((SPOILER END))Plus, in The Sight, Squirrelflight flinches at Ashfur when he says some cats will try to take what another cat has.And Jayfeather the time Jay''paw'' think that Leafpool and Crowfeather have a lot of tension between them when Leafpool says she would do anything to save his kit(s?). I think it was Squirrelflight. 14:19, 8 February 2009 hi. Has it been decided who Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze's real parents are? Because it seems really obvious to me who they are. If they've been choosed, who are they? Do you know? No but my guess is Leafpool and Crowfeather its the only cats that wouild make scence, Leafpool is the only other of Firestars kin. another clue is that Leafpool named Jaypaw, Jayfeather so maybe Leafpool wanted to name one of her her children after him and Jayfeather was the only one she could name so thats how i see it.--Toonlink9:01, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I agree. I think it's Leafpool and Crowfeather, bu it could be someone else....who knows? Well have to find out. I also agree.Most of the evidence-fur color,names,the prophecy.It all points that way 14:19, 8 February 2009 (UTC)66.25.13.248 I most definitely agree that Leafpool and Crowfeather are the parents for the following reasons: 1. I read Secrets of the Clans, and there was a passage in their from Crowfeather's perspective that he and Leafpool were deeply in love, and that they were meeting in secret. 2. When Jaypaw got his name, Leafpool decided that his new name should be Jayfeather. His father's name was also the name of a bird + "feather" (Crowfeather, Jayfeather). Maybe when he was born, they thought that he took after Crowfeather, so they named him Jaykit, planning his new name from the start. 3. I also think it said in Secrets of the Clans that they were thinking about kits. But I'm not positive, so you can't think that as a reason. --SmokeHeart 22:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I do think that it may be Leafpool and Crowfeather but I find it unlikely. Leafpool never seemed to be away from work, let alone in the nursery nursing kits. Yes, she could have kitted them somewhere else, but would they not spot her belly? And she has her feelings, so that would have said, and in the Power Of Three, Jayfeather never seems to notice her slip out to have kits, does he? Also, The "feather" theory. I see you have a point, but whoever the mother and father was, might not know Crowfeather, and if it was Leafpool and Crowfeather Leafool would probably not want her Clanmates knowing. And Fireheart could have another kit, possibly, that he doesn't know of? (I know, unlikely but, who knows? It's Warriors!) -- Sandleaf This belongs in a forum, not on a talkpage. Please move this to a chatterbox forum. --Mallinois F l u f f y is W a t c h i n g . . . 20:12, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I think it's painfully obvious who the parents are. I wish the Hunters had gone a little more mysterious about it. After all, in the second series Brambleclaw notices Leafpool getting plump, Squirrelflight's milk never came, they would still have the prophecy because they would still be Firestar's kin...etc. If Yellowfang could hide a leader why couldn't Leafpool? Plus, that could go along with the 'evil Hollyleaf' theory. Yellowfang thought her punishment for having kits was the death of two of the litter, but it was that Brokenstar lived. So Hollyleaf goes evil, and that's that. Then the Fourth Apprentice (I hope it's Ivykit) takes her place. ~Ultraviolet~ Cover art I love the cover art on this one. Doesn't Sol look like he has leaves on his forehead? When I first got the book, I thought it would be Fallen Leaves or one of his realtives. lol. Flamefeather 17:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I thought Sol was reasing his eyebrow. Fallen Leaves wasn't black-well that I know of. When I got it, I thought it was Rock, but remembered he was older...xD -Warrior♥ Links? Should the links to other articles be added? --Blazefur 16:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC)